La Misión de Pan y Bura
by mel77able
Summary: Pan y Bura quieren ganarse a Trunks y a Goten a como de lugar. Para ello deberán intentar acercase y deshacerse de las chicas que representan una amenaza.


Misión Uno

Oportunidad Musical

Por extraño que parezca, esa chica de pantalones de mezclilla y pañoleta naranja y yo, una linda niña de la Capital, nos hemos vuelto muy buenas amigas. Tal vez sea porque ella, aparte de Maron, no sale huyendo cuando ve a mi Padre y a mi hermano volar por los cielos y levantar autos y cualquier clase de cosas pesadas con un solo pulgar, como ha pasado con algunas de nuestras compañeras de escuela…Además de eso, nos conocemos desde que nacimos y estamos en la misma clase, así que no hay manera de que pueda evitar a Pan si quisiera hacerlo. A pesar de su gusto por las peleas, a lo cual me resisto lo más que puedo pues creo que es desagradable sudar tanto por golpear a alguien más, y de su falta de delicadeza para la moda, Pan y yo hemos logrado coincidir en cosas muy importantes, como que nuestros compañeros de clase son bastante aburridos… no como mi hermano y Goten.

Debo admitir que siento envidia cada vez que Maron nos cuenta cómo es ser una estudiante de preparatoria, lo cual suena años luz más divertido que ser una estudiante de escuela. Sería genial compartir mi merienda con Goten o mi hermano, ¡aún hacer la tarea con ellos sería menos aburrido! Hace poco Maron nos habló muy entusiasmada de la nueva tienda de música de la Capital, en la cual puedes comprar batidos de frutas y helados. Pan y yo nos miramos con brillo en nuestros ojos y le pedimos una y otra vez que nos llevara con ella, pero nos dijo que sería raro que dos niñas de escuela llegaran a un lugar donde solamente chicos y chicas de preparatoria entraban. ¡Eso nos pareció ridículo e injusto! No es posible que ellos puedan tener toda la diversión, así que decidimos ir por nuestra propia cuenta sin ocupar la ayuda de Maron. A veces pienso que Maron se ha vuelto más engreída desde que entró a la prepa este año, además de dejarse llevar por las cabezas huecas… pero qué más da… si pasara más tiempo con nosotras sería más lista.

Desafortunadamente, ni Pan ni yo sabíamos dónde se encontraba la tienda… así que tuvimos que pedirle a Mamá que nos llevara. Sé que hubiéramos dado una mejor impresión si llegábamos solas, pero lo bueno fue que Mamá nos dio mucho dinero para gastar. Cuando Pan y yo abrimos la puerta para entrar los chicos que estaban adentro sentados sobre los sofás bebiendo sus batidos con los audífonos puestos, comenzaron a hablar entre sí y nos miraban con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro. Si supieran que somos familia de los chicos más espectaculares de toda la ciudad no nos mirarían de eso modo.

_-Creo que se burlan de nosotras por no ser de la prepa. - _murmuró Pan.

_-Ja… el próximo año entraremos a la escuela media, no veo la gran diferencia._

Luego de pedir nuestros helados de chocolate y fresa nos sentamos cerca del mostrador a esperar… Ninguna lo dijo pero ambas sabemos cual es la principal razón de estar ahí observando a los grupos de chicos y chicas charlar, reír, escuchar música y pretender que hacen solos de guitarra o batería, es obvio que Pan al igual que yo esperamos que los chicos más apuestos de toda la Capital entren por esa puerta de vidrio.

_-Creo que Maron tenía razón… no se ven chicos de nuestra edad por acá. -_dijo Pan.

_-Ya verás… nuestros compañeros se sentirán celosos cuando sepan que vinimos tu y yo. _

_-Oye… ¿ese no es el chico que toca el bajo con tío Goten y Trunks?_

¡Era cierto! Por fin mi hermano y Goten llegaban.

_-¡Dime, Pan, ¿cómo luce mi cabello?! _-le pregunté de inmediato, hay muchas chicas lindas acá y no quiero que Goten piense que me veo desarreglada.

_-Eh… pues… igual que siempre…_

Eso quiere decir que mi cabello luce hermoso, igual que todos los días. Pero bueno, no había tiempo para pensar en eso, Goten y mi hermano entraban a la tienda. Desde que mi hermano ingresó a la preparatoria, hace 2 años, mi hermano y Goten no pasan tanto rato en casa en las tardes, solo cuando Papá los obliga a entrenar o se reúnen con su banda a ensayar, pero mi hermano nunca me deja estar cerca cuando sus amigos están con él, creo que no quiere que ninguno se enamore de mí, lo cual es totalmente entendible. Es un hermano muy celoso. Y ahora que lo pienso, tal vez se preocupe si me ve acá. Algún día le diré que no me interesa ningún otro que no sea Goten. Y ahora que podemos venir a su tienda de música preferida, pasaremos más tiempo con ellos, y quien sabe… tal vez hasta lleguemos a ser más unidos.

Justo iba a decirle a Pan que esperáramos que ellos nos vieran y así, cuando se acercaran a saludarnos, los demás chicos alrededor sabrían que somos más importantes de lo que piensan y dejarían de subestimarnos por ser de escuela. Pero fue demasiado tarde, Pan se levantó de su silla y corrió hacia mi hermano y Goten.

_-¡Hola chicos! Los estábamos esperando…_

Una odiosa chica que venía aferrada al brazo de Goten miró a Pan con recelo.

_-Oh… no sabía que tenías una hermanita, Goten._

_-No es mi hermanita… _-le dijo con su sonrisa de encanto - _es mi sobrina._

_-¡Hola Trunks! Bura también vino con migo. _

Mi hermano, quien se había quedado inmóvil al ver a Pan acercarse, levantó su vista hacia donde Pan le señaló. Con una sonrisa en mi rostro moví mi mano para saludarlo, orgullosa de que todos supieran que yo soy su hermana.

_-Mira Trunks, parece que tu mami envió a tu hermanita a cuidarte…_ - le dijo uno de sus amigos entre risas. Los demás, excepto Goten, se carcajearon y mi hermano puso su mano sobre su rostro. De seguro pensó lo mismo que yo: ¡Qué tontos que son! ¿Acaso no saben que mi hermano es lo suficientemente fuerte para cuidarse solo?

_-¿No me digan que ahora son las niñeras de la casa? _- se escuchó otro.

_-Yo creo que es tierno que traigan a sus hermanitas con ellos ¿no crees?_- le dijo una chica a otra.

_-Trunks, Tío Goten ¡vamos a comer helado juntos!_ - Pan haló de ambos quitándolos de en medio de esas chicas empalagosas y de sus amigos sin cerebro.

Ya los chicos habían dejado de abuchearlos, pero mi hermano parecía algo molesto. Yo también lo estaba, esos insectos solo están celosos de que Trunks tenga una hermana como yo.

_-Bura, ¿Cómo llegaste acá?- _mi hermano preguntó entre dientes. _- Será mejor que hayas pedido permiso._

Pan estuvo a punto de decirle que Mamá nos había traído pero yo logré pisarle el pie antes de que hablara, por lo cual me miró con rudeza pero no me importó, ya ha pasado otras veces.

_-Pan y yo llegamos solas, ya estamos grandes, hermano._

_-Sí, además es un lugar público, Trunks, podemos venir cuando queramos. _-añadió Pan.

Goten rió un poco y puso su mano sobre el hombro de mi hermano.

_-Anda, viejo, déjalas que estén un rato… _-¡Goten es tan amable! a veces desearía que mi hermano no tratara de ser tan estricto como Papá. _- Además solo están comiendo helado… _

_-Goten, ¿quieres comer un helado con nosotras? Yo te invito. _- Sabía que Goten no se negaría ante tal oferta, eso quiere decir que se sentaría al lado mío, ¡y todas las chicas antipáticas que no quitan su mirada de él sabrían que me pertenece!

_-Goten, no vinimos a comer helado… recuerda que debemos planear nuestro próximo ensayo… _- Ahí estaba mi hermano otra vez, echándome a perder toda la diversión. - _Los chicos de la banda nos están esperando_. - le dijo señalando a los demás que se encontraban reunidos en una de las mesas charlando.

_-Oh… es cierto… Lo siento Bura, ¿te importaría si me lo como en otro lado?_- me preguntó rascando su cabeza.

No sería lo mismo… pero ¿cómo decirle que no a mi Goten? Así que de inmediato pedí su helado de caramelo con limón.

_-Ya ves por qué no me gusta que Bura esté con nosotros, siempre termina interrumpiéndonos o llamando la atención… _- escuché a mi hermano decirle a Goten mientras yo recibía su helado. ¿Cómo pude ser tan despistada? Es obvio que mi hermano se resintió porque no lo invité a un helado como a Goten. _-Hermano, ¿quieres un helado también?_- le dijo mientras le entregaba a Goten el suyo.

_-No, Bura…Quédate acá y no me interrumpas, tenemos asuntos importantes que hablar con la banda. Vámonos, Goten. _

_-¡Gracias, Bura, te debo uno! - _Mi hermano se llevó a Goten mientras él me decía adiós con su mano.

Aah… no puedo evitar suspirar cuando lo veo.

_-¡Mira ese montón de chica alrededor de mi tío y Trunks! ¡Me dan nauseas de solo verlas! _-Pan interrumpió mis pensamientos.

Tenía razón. ¡Una de ellas hasta tuvo el atrevimiento de masajear los hombros de mi hermano! Me levanté de la silla dispuesta a quitarlas de encima de ellos cuando Pan me detuvo.

_-Trunks se va a enojar… -_ me dijo en un tono cantadito.

¡Pan tenía razón de nuevo! Mi hermano se enfada cuando no lo obedezco. Me volví a sentar llevándome grandes cucharadas de helado a la boca. Al menos podríamos observarlos a los dos, si llegase a pasar algo extremo como que a una de esas cabezas de chorlito se les ocurriera besar a mi hermano o a Goten tendríamos que intervenir a toda costa. Desafortunadamente, al cabo de diez minutos, Gohan y Videl llegaron a la tienda mirando a todos lados.

_-Pan ¡¿Qué hacen tus papás acá?! - _le pregunté agachando la cabeza y bajando mi voz.

_-No lo sé… - _me respondió de la misma manera.

Las dos nos lanzamos al piso, supimos que nuestra única salida era gatear hasta los sanitarios, ahí podríamos ocultarnos hasta que se fuera. ¡Si la gente alrededor se daba cuenta que los padres de Pan estaban ahí de seguro seríamos el hazme reír de toda la Preparatoria, es más de toooda la Capital!

_-Goten, Trunks ¿Cómo están? - _escuchamos a Gohan - _Bulma nos pidió que pasáramos por Pan y Bura acá. ¿Las han visto?_

_-¡Rayos, ni siquiera ha pasado una hora y Mamá ya nos mandó a recoger! ¡Vamos, Pan, debemos irnos ya! - _la apresuré.

_-Sí, las dos estaban justo…_

Antes de que Goten pudiera señalar, un torpe chico que pasaba con dos helados en cada mano se tropezó con nosotras y cayó sobre una de las mesas causando un gran estruendo. ¡Uugh, el helado salpicó en mi ropa! La chica sentada en esa mesa se levantó gritando pues su batido empapó su blusa, lo cual fue muy gracioso debo decir. Pero inmediatamente otro chico pisó la mano de Pan, lo que hizo que ella gritara y dejara salir su ki. Rompió algunos vidrios y mandó a volar a los que estaban cerca de ella.

Cuando alzamos nuestros ojos, vimos a Gohan y a Videl con sus manos sobre la cintura mirándonos desde arriba.

_-¿Qué hacían en el suelo? - _preguntó Videl.

_-Hola mamá… pues buscábamos…buscábamos unas monedas…jeje_

¡Fue el momento más vergonzoso de mi vida! Los chicos se comenzaron a reír a carcajadas.

_-¡Trunks, Goten, nunca les confiaremos a nuestros bebés para que los cuiden, son pésimas niñeras! - _eran algunas de las burlas que se escuchaban mientras salíamos de la tienda…

Estoy segura de que nunca más volveremos a esa tienda de música… Cuando mi hermano llegó a la casa se quejó con Mamá por haberme permitido ir a la tienda. Mamá se excusó diciendo que no sabía que él y Goten frecuentaban ese lugar. Mi hermano no me dirigió la palabra por el resto del día. Papá me dijo que eso me pasaba por actuar como una chica grande.

Cuando llegué a mi habitación llamé a Pan de inmediato.

_-¿Qué te dijo Goten por lo que pasó?_

_-Nada… solo me dijo que tratara de controlar mi ki la próxima vez_.

¿Por qué mi hermano no puede ser más como Goten? Mi vida no sería tan complicada…

De camino a la escuela, Pan y yo nos encontramos con una afiche sobre un concurso de bandas musicales. Tuvimos una gran idea.

_-¡Trunks mira esto! - _mi hermano estaba arreglando algunos robots cuando llegué a darle la noticia. _- Habrá un concurso de bandas en la próxima entrada a clases ¡Tú y Goten pueden participar con la banda!_

Esta podría ser nuestra oportunidad para que mi hermano y Goten nos tomaran más en cuenta en lo que hacen. Si ven que les ayudamos a cumplir sus sueños tal vez nos den crédito por ello.

Mi hermano se secó el sudor de su frente y tomó el papel que yo tenía. Lo examinó lentamente, pude notar que sus lindos ojos azules brillaron por un momento.

_-Sí… Ya lo sabemos. Pero no vamos a participar. _- Me dijo devolviéndome el papel ¡Qué ingenua fui! Si hay un concurso de bandas los primeros en saberlo debieron ser ellos. Pero no importa, mi hermano me estaba dirigiendo la palabra, lo que significaba que ya no estaba molesto con migo por lo del incidente de la tienda. ¡Genial!

_-Y ¿por qué no? Los ganadores recibirán grandes reconocimientos y su música sería más popular…_

_-Para este tipo de concursos se necesita ensayar mucho tiempo, las bandas que son escogidas son de las mejores, y Goten y los demás necesitamos practicar más. - _me dijo mientras seguía con su trabajo.

_-¡Pues entonces practicarán más y listo!_

_-¿Acaso se te olvida a quien tenemos como padre? El jamás me permitirá ensayar todo el verano, le prometí que entrenaría con él… _

_-Pero… pero es uno de tus sueños que la música de tu banda sea reconocida…_ - le dije sosteniendo el papel.

_-La vida es así, Bura, no siempre tienes lo que quieres, ya lo aprenderás algún día. _- me dijo dándome una pequeña palmada por la cabeza con su guante lleno de aceite de mecánico. Mi hermano rara vez me daba tal gesto de amabilidad, veo que de verdad le agradó que me interesara en el futuro de su banda. Aunque tendré que lavarme el cabello de nuevo, he descubierto una posible manera de que ellos nos integren más en sus asuntos.

¡Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto para que ellos puedan presentarse en el concurso! tal vez pueda convencer a Papá, aunque cuando se trata de entrenar nadie puede contradecirlo, ni aún Mamá.


End file.
